The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more specifically to conveyors having oblique-roller belts that can be used to translate an article, such as box, or carton, through a rectangular work area, such as in a box cutter.
Meat products are often delivered to meat-cutting plants in boxes. Within the boxes are multiple cuts of meat in sealed bags. Typically, the boxes are cut open manually, and the bags of meat are set on conveyors to be opened by other operators.